Blue,blue and more blue
by Lovingbooks4ever
Summary: Percy is desperate because there aren't any blue things any longer in the city! Will he survive? Will he ever see something blue again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my second fan fiction! Thank you to all the people that gave me encourage! This fan fiction is a humor one! It's about the desperation of Percy because there aren't blue things any longer in the city. Hope you like it!

Percy's POV:

Anabeth and I married a few years ago, we are a happy couple, and we have our own house! Everything was okay, and the best thing ever is that Anabeth ALWAYS made blue pancakes on Sundays. But that didn't happen today….

Hi honey-Anabeth

Hi, have you already cooked my blue pancakes?

Mmmm, that was what I was going to tell you…. There isn't any more blue dye for the pancakes! I was going to buy it now

Ohhhhh, if so I will wait till you come

Okay, I will do my best. Bye honey

Bye

I'm starving, I hope Anabeth comes quickly! As I was bored, I sat on the sofa and watched T.V. An hour passed, I was worried for her, so I send her a message. _Where are you? Did you find it? _**(Percy)**_ I'm sorry, I can't find it anywhere! I will be back in 10 minutes __**(Anabeth).**_ OMG! I can't survive without blue food!

Hi, it was sold out the dye! I'm sorry! Why don't you eat some toasts with blueberry jam?-Anabeth

Okay, it doesn't matter-Percy

I opened the fridge to take the jam and I saw that it was expired! Now, I had to eat the banana one! It was horrible. So, I had to eat the toasts without jam. How can you eat toasts without jam? I was desperate.

Why don't we watch TV so we forget about the blue food?-Anabeth

Mmmm, okay.

I turned on the TV and I saw that there was a commercial about blue cookies! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! WHY DOES EVERYONE NOW WANT BLUE THINGS?!

I would have NEVER imagined that the next days were going to be worse…..

**PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? WHY' WHY NOT? WAS IT GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE? XOXO,**

**LOVINGBOOKS4EVER**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is the second part! Hope you like it! PLEASE, REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT… I'M NOT AGAINST THE HIPPIES! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU READ IT!

PERCY'S POV:

PEEP, PEEP, PEPP! Why is the alarm the first thing I listen in the morning? Awwww, I'm sooo tired. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on my clothes…. There was a problem, where was my blue t-shirt? I only saw red, green and white t-shirts. BUT NO BLUE!

Hi honey, have you seen my blue t-shirt? - Percy

Ohhhhh, I think I washed it yesterday! Why don't you see?-Anabeth

I looked for the shirt everywhere, there were Anabeth's clothes, a hippie t-shirt that was white and blue…. WAIT! THAT WAS MY T-SHIRT! Anabeth never understood how happened.

All in all, I went to the store to buy a new t-shirt. The fact is that I was wearing the hippie t-shirt! The people were looking at me…. Like WTF? I asked the shop assistant if there was a blue t-shirt for my size, but she told me they were at of stock. She offered me a red t-shirt that said: GO OWLS! I would never ever in my whole life buy a t-shirt that said that. Also, there was an orange t-shirt that said: LOVE CAMPING! They brought me memories of what had happened.

So, I had to buy a yellow t-shirt that said: I LOVE MAYONNAISE! IT WAS SOOO HUMILLIATING. I HATE MAYONNAISE! Worst day ever… It was midday, and I was really hungry. So, I bought a hot dog. The person who sold the hot dog asked me these:

Do you want it with mayonnaise? - Person selling hot dog

Nope, I hate the mayonnaise.-Percy. Then I remembered my t-shirt.

So, why are you wearing a t-shirt that says: LOVE MAYONNAISE?

Because it was the only t-shirt if the store I "liked" (BIGGEST LIE EVER)

Ahhhh, do you want it with ketchup?

Yes please.

_**BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE**_

In the way home, I saw a store with an offer of blue t-shirts…. I entered the store, when I asked about the blue t-shirt; they told me that a person was trying it on. (Sorry for my bad English). Unfortunately, the person bought it…..

Sooo, what a terrible day! What else can happen? The worst thing was that I didn't know that it would be worse….

**WHAT DID YOU THINK, DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT TERRIBLE? GOOD? Pleaseeeeee review! I need to know what you think! XOXO,**

**LOVINGBOOKS4EVER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm sooo happy! I passed 100 views! Yayyyyy, please remember to review and read my other story! Also, follow me and I will follow you back! Thanks for reading my stories!

Percy's POV (AS ALWAYS)

So, what was happening with the blue food? Or the blue dye? Or even the clothes? I really don't know! The fact is that we went to visit the camp! We were SO excited to see Chiron, Rachel and visit our cabins! I was so excited that I even forgot of the blue incident! We were really near to the camp, so it was a 20 minute ride. But it seemed like 1 hour ride.

Anabeth had the great idea to take a detour! What we didn't know, was that there were people working in the street, so we had to wait till they finished, because we couldn't go back! When we arrived we were a little tired. We were so happy to see everyone! My cabin really looked like as I had left but there was something strange…. There was a photo of a girl pasted in the wall. At first I didn't recognize her, but then I realized I had seen her before. With TYSON I think. Unfortunately, Tyson wasn't here .

I went to see Rachel because I wanted to talk to here. I haven't seen her for months I think. When she came out, I was stunned! She looked like amazing. We chatted a little bit when her eyes suddenly turned green and she said a prophecy:

_Blue blue is the color of you_

_Seven days to torture you…._

_Bad luck you will have from now on._

_Your phrases will become blue…._

_You will horrify everyone around you_

_With a horrible taste_

_You will say bye, to any blue thing you see_

_For more all less than a no blue week_

**(AN: Did you like the prophecy? Please, tell something about it in the review!)**

I know it sounds really stupid, but I was horrified with the prophecy! How can your phrases become blue?! Was I been tortured? I can't live without blue things! When I told Rachel about the prophecy, she looked like as if I had told her a very strange thing! We came to the deduction that this was the third day of my torture: the first one was the pancakes, then the t-shirt and now these. So, it means there are only 4 days left!

Did you like it? What do you think about the prophecy? I have just made it up! I love poetry! Did you like this fanfic? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Please, read Peaceloveandcheese fanfics! They are awesome!


	4. Author's note Please read!

Hi guys! This is an author's note as you read in the title of this Chapter! I wanted to thank you my BFF that is ALWAYS there for me! PLZ read her stories her name is: booksarelaw! Also, I would like to thanks Peaceloveandcheese. Read their stories! I love them! Please, I need you to review my story so I can know what you think of it! Thank you! Remember to review. XOXO,

Lovingbooks4ever


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! I almost passed 400 views! YAYYYY! Thanks for reading my stories! Remember to review and to recommend my story! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter

POV: Percy

So, I was a little bit stressed out after that stupid prophecy! Why do prophecies exist?! The 99.9% of the time the prophecy says something bad will happen! The fact is that I went to have a shower to my cabin. I didn't remember the bathroom SO beautiful. The sink was made of white and blue marble with some details in silver, the toilet was blue with silver and the shower was the best part! It was the kind of Hollywood shower that is REALLY big! There was also an enormous Jacuzzi. It was marvelous.

In the shower, I got to choose which shampoo I liked. There were 3 options: blueberry, cherry and strawberries and also one of vanilla. I obviously chose the one of blueberries! It smelled so good! And it was blue and purple. When I finished washing my hair, I went out of the shower. The surprise in the mirror wasn't the one I would expect…

AN: For the first time in my F.F Anabeth will have a POV. Please comment what you think that happened to Percy

POV: Anabeth

Although I was having a great time with my sisters and brothers, I couldn't stop thinking of Percy or the blue incidents. It was so strange! Maybe here in camp there would be blue things! I would have to ask Chiron.

I went to the Big House to see if I would find him! He wasn't there, so I decided to ask Mr.D. He looked like older, but he was still fit. When he saw me, the first thing he asked me without saying hello was:

Are you still in love with Peter Johnson?

REALLY!? Who asks that without saying hello? Only he can do that….

Yes, we are also married!

Really? A girl like you with such a stupid boy!

At this point of the conversation I was about to kick him

I don't know if you remember he saved me of Tartarus. Do you have blue coke?

Oh, no sorry. I drank the last. I found out they are delicious.

So, I left him SO irritated! What else could go wrong?

**Sooo, what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think that happened to Percy? If you guess I will give you a shutout! Remember to review! XOXO,**

**Lovingbooks4ever**


	6. THE END: IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, sadly I have decided to finish my story and probably I won't write more stories about PJ'S. It's not you, it's me. I think that I lost my time in stories that didn't make sense. However, I want to thank my BFF who was ALWAYS there for me! I don't know what I would have done without her! Her name is: BOOKSARELAW. Read her stories. I'm crying while I'm writing this BECAUSE IN SOME WAY IT BREAKS MY HEART TO LEAVE STH I DID FOR SOME MONTHS, and I want you to know that you should ALWAYS follow your dream no matter what happens! Don't do the same as I did. Bye, I love you!

PS: In the future, MAYBE I will write fan fictions about other , lovingbooksforever


End file.
